


Exuviate

by blueharlequin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Hedonist Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hemipenes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Shedding, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Over the centuries Crowley as a snake has only gotten larger. Aziraphale has forgotten that snakes just keep growing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Exuviate

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

One day when he was relaxing on the divan with Crowley's head in his lap, Aziraphale didn't quite notice at first that his love had drifted off to sleep. But then, Crowley made a quiet noise, it was not quite a whisper, but a small hiss, Aziraphale paid it no mind at first, Crowley was never really quiet or still for long in anything. It was the second noise that captured his attention. He put down his book as his demon made a pained noise, soft but still louder than the first. The angel stroked his hair and softly tried to wake him. He let out another pained noise, and Aziraphale wouldn't have it, so he shook Crowley awake. The demon sat up with a start and Aziraphale asked "Whatever is wrong dear? You sounded like you were in pain, were you having a nightmare?"

Crowley looked disoriented for a moment then answered slowly, "No, no, just feeling a little tight."

Aziraphale frowned, "Tight?" He cast about trying to figure out what Crowley could mean, "Oh, your wings? When was the last time you had them out?"

Crowley looked at him in confusion, "Aziraphale, not what I meant," he paused, "and you should know, you groomed them last week." He opened his mouth to explain further, and then shut it with a snap, his head ducked in embarrassment.

Aziraphale thought, "oh no that simply won't do," he has to suss this out before Crowley twisted himself up too much. "Dearest, whatever it is, you know I won't mind." The angel could tell that Crowley was reluctant to share what it was, so he smiled, and gently pulled him back into his lap.

Crowley spat it out as if he couldn't say it fast enough, "ItsbeenalongtimebutIthinkIammoulting."

Aziraphale took a moment to parse the statement and wondered how long it had been since Crowley manifested his original form. He doesn't ever remember seeing it since that first meeting on the Garden wall. His silence must have been too long because Crowley went to roll off of him. Suddenly Aziraphale was gripped with a burning impulse. He grabbed Crowley before the demon could get away. "I need to see," he confessed.

"What?" Crowley exclaimed, not quite believing what he heard.

"I want to see you. I don't think I've seen you like that in your entirety." Aziraphale was almost sure, since the first time he had looked upon Crowley the demon was already mid-transformation. "Exactly how large are you?"

Aghast, Crowley replied, "Angel you just can't ask me that..." he trailed off uncertainly, "I mean, I don't know. I haven't done it in ages since I'm not sure I'll be able to turn back."

Aziraphale suddenly felt a little bad for asking, but now that it was out there he just had to know. The thought of it niggled at him in a way that was slightly wicked, "Dearest, I'd never let you lose yourself that way." He was spurred on by the soft look Crowley gave him at his reassurance, "Plus, if you really are going through ecdysis, I could help you, would it not be a relief to get it over with quickly?"

Crowley made a face at his word usage then muttered, "Fine, fine, but let's find a place where I can really stretch out."

They ended up in a remote part of Tassili n'Ajjer, Algeria in the Sahara Desert. The rock formations were smooth and warm, just perfect for Crowley to rub against and loosen the shedding skin. He conjured a large shallow pool of warm water so that the process would be easier. Crowley concentrated and Aziraphale watched his features morphed and flowed together. It was breathtaking, and the angel could only gasp in astonishment as he grew to an enormous size. In this form, Crowley was about the width of two large men and the length of six or more. Aziraphale could see how keeping himself contained might be uncomfortable and resolved to encourage Crowley to relax in this form more often.

"My you are a handsome snake, darling." Aziraphale openly admired him despite his skin being dull and ready to come off. Crowley swung his massive head towards the angel and hissed in pleased embarrassment.

"Letss get thisss over with," he muttered as well as a snake could. He slithered into the pool of water and Aziraphale heard the pleased hum he made. The angel sat with him as he soaked, dipping his fingers into the water, and watching the ripples spread across the surface. Crowley playfully flicked droplets of water at him with his tail. He slipped out of water sometime later and Aziraphale observed as Crowley slid and rubbed against the worn rocks. The skin was mostly peeling back in one large piece but he seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his midsection.

"Would you like some help dear?" Aziraphale offered.

"It'sss alright, angel, bessst if I do it myself." Crowley twisted a bit and the stubborn piece came loose. He knew that normal snakes took a while to shed, but he was anything other than normal. Crowley would have slunk off on his own and let it fester and itch before he took care of it if not for the angel's insistence. On the bright side, at least this way it will be over with quickly. He shook himself a bit and the last of it sloughed off.

"Best not leave that here for someone to find," his angel commented. Crowley nodded in agreement. Aziraphale snapped and the discarded skin disappeared. The demon slithered back into the pool of water briefly before deciding it was time to leave. Aziraphale watched as Crowley shrunk down to a more manageable size and draped himself around the angel's shoulders. This time Aziraphale transported them back to his bookshop in London.

They ended up lounging in bed after their trip to the desert. Crowley just wanted to relax but Aziraphale kept stroking his scales, he was a bit sensitive in his new skin and the touches are not irritating but they are making him slightly frustrated in a vague way. Aziraphale let out a pleased hum, and suddenly Crowley's frustration coalesced in an alarming and specific way. He was instantly aroused and laying in a warm bed with Aziraphale suddenly evoked something in him he didn't think possible.

Crowley started slithering around his mate drinking in the smell of his skin. Aziraphale's stoking didn't stop, but he slowed for a moment, "Crowley? What are you up to, love?"

He wound around him and propped his head on top of Aziraphale's, "Can I?" he hissed. He dipped his head for a moment and flicked his tongue out and teasing his angel's neck.

"Oh, oh!" Aziraphale exclaimed, first in surprise then in understanding. "Like this dear?"

"Yesss," he breathed out, excitedly shaking against Aziraphale's body. Both of his hemipenes had emerged and he was pressing one of them insistently against the angel's bum. Crowley kept sliding and twisting around him and Aziraphale snapped his fingers to vanish the clothes between them. The demon let out a pleased hiss at the feel of his new skin sliding over Aziraphale's naked body.

The angel had quite forgotten to keep up the pretence of breathing at this moment with Crowley twined around him. Not having hands to work with the demon rubbed himself all over the angel, hissing elatedly as Aziraphale moaned and squirmed as Crowley's long body moved over his cock and sensitive nipples at the same time. He was wrapped in coils that touched almost every part of his body. "Azzzziraphale," Crowley hissed out as he pressed insistently against the angel's arse.

"Ah, yes, one moment darling." He briefly freed one hand and snapped again, this time letting out a rather salacious moan as he was suddenly slick and open. Crowley wasted no time plunging into Aziraphale's warmth. It was not like how they usually made love, as Crowley could not properly thrust in this form. He wiggled the lower half of his body stroking Aziraphale's insides. They rocked back and forth over the bed, Crowley's body pinning his legs together to make the squeeze tighter and more intense.

Aziraphale wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get off like this but it was quite pleasurable. As they writhed across the bed, Crowley moved inside of him with a combination of squeezes, undulating his body to get deeper. Aziraphale hit a plateau and just as he thought he couldn't go any further Crowley sibilantly whispered into his ear, "Angel," his fangs brushed the crook of Aziraphale's neck.

"Yes! Yes, dear! Go ahead," he moaned, helplessly thrashing against Crowley's tightening coils. The angel heard him hissing and felt his spend filling him up. Aziraphale made a needy sound as Crowley withdrew and shifted back into his human form. The demon slithered down his body as he manoeuvred Aziraphale on to his back. Before the angel could let out another wordless plea, Crowley's warm mouth engulfed his cock. He plunged two fingers back inside Aziraphale's empty hole and stroked insistently. It was enough to tip him over the edge.

"Crowley," he groaned as his love eagerly swallowed around him. Aziraphale kissed him passionately when he slid back up. As he drew away from the kiss, Aziraphale sighed in contentment.

"Enjoyed that did you?" Crowley smirked as he lightly skimmed his hands over the angel's trembling body.

"It was marvellous," the angel replied. He internally crowed in delight as Crowley blushed in pleased relief. His next words had the demon gaping at him in astonishment. "I think next time you should put them both inside!"


End file.
